


Bad End Night

by strangerman



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Evillious Chronicles - Freeform, M/M, Potential coercion???, Venomania AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerman/pseuds/strangerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is misleading. Basically the 'bad ending' for The Duke of Venomania's Madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad End Night

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include references to the lyrics but I'm not sure how successful I was... I hope this isn't as incoherent as I think it is.

The sensation of cold metal stung his skin from within his sleeve, where he kept his golden knife. Karchess Crim gazed up at the doors before him, running his plan through his head in rehearsal. He drew up his hand and knocked three times, listening to the echo spread through the spacious room within.

For a couple months now, women had been vanishing into thin air without a trace. Recalling this, Crim frowned as he pictured the face of his lover, Yufina. She was somewhere beyond these doors, without a doubt. Images of her brainwashed among others under the Duke's spell filled his mind, and he gagged. Disgusting monster. How could someone live with themselves after doing something so despicable as the Duke had? How was his conscience guilt free?

He slid the knife ever so slightly from its hiding place, using its reflection to make sure his disguise as a smitten young woman was seamless, then hurriedly re-sheathing it as creaking filled the air. The ornate doors opened slowly, as if to intentionally build anticipation; Crim, although entirely fearless a moment before, felt his stomach twist. He strengthened his resolve. He must not show any signs of ill intent.

He made sure to smile as sweetly as he could muster. He avoided speaking, however, afraid his deep voice might give him away.

Emerging from the darkness beyond the door was a tall, beautiful man draped elegantly in purple, hand extended to welcome his guest.

If he hadn't known any better, Crim would have thought the man's searing, sensual gaze had burned right through his disguise. He resisted the urge to burst into nervous laughter, partially engendered from the absurdity of his own thoughts and partially from the increasing complexity of the situation. Perhaps this would be more difficult a mission than he originally intended.

The Duke beckoned to him. "Why don't you come in? All are welcome here," he cooed, white teeth peering from behind his lips. Showing no external hesitation, Crim obliged. Long, thin fingers wrapped gently around Crim's hand, purple glinting from their painted nails. Violet eyes locked onto the visitor, peering through long eyelashes, as he grinned cordially.

"Please, follow me." His voice buzzed in the foyer, otherwise silent save for his footsteps across the checkered floor and Crim's hammering heartbeat.

Crim took in his surroundings as he entered. He fleetingly noticed the charred remains of picture frames glowing im the fireplace. The strangeness of the sight put him on edge, but he thought no more of it. It couldn't have been that significant.

Venomania guided Crim down the winding hallways and stairs that led straight to the second circle of Hell. Crim internally cursed the bastard for making his job harder while hesitating 'coyly' at the door to the ballroom. The Duke continued on, and once in the middle of the room turned to the shy maiden.

"Come into my embrace. Let's dance in this harem."

Crim took the Duke's hand, painfully conscious of the knife in his sleeve and the fingers brushing up his side. They settled on his waist, and pulled him roughly to the taller man. The powerful devil before him couldn't see due to their close proximity and slight height difference, but Crim's face was burning hot and some of his makeup had smudged with perspiration. Hiding his countenance in the taller man's chest, he attempted to rehearse his plan again to bring him back to reality, but any semblance of coherency he could muster was quickly drowned in waves of thoughts of a very different nature.

He flinched when he felt the gorgeous man bending down, wrapping his arms around what he thought to be another young woman under his spell. Crim prayed he wouldn't notice the authenticity (or lack thereof) of it as the Duke's fingers threaded through the synthetic hair. Venomania lowered his head next to Crim's, breathing deeply and exhaling in Crim's ear.

Scarcely a whisper, the Duke spoke. "Shall we...?" Crim's thoughts were disjointed; he was breathing heavily to compensate for his racing pulse.

A finger traced along his jawline and tilted his chin up to stare into simmering violet eyes. His heart thumped, then skipped a beat; the room was spinning and he nearly fainted on the spot. Venomania drew Crim's face to his, and met his lips.

With that, his fate was sealed.

For, once the clothes come off, there is no return to reality.


End file.
